


The Best I Ever Had

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Wish I Had An Angel [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M, No Underage Sex, budding friendship, budding love?, implied/mentioned DamiColi, lots of kisses, sleep overs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best way to heal- for <i>everyone</i> to heal, is with a little help. For Vanni, help comes in the forms of his loving dads, the support of his family-</p>
<p>And, specifically, <i>Damian</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best I Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Consider this fic me making up for the hell I caused last week.
> 
> (And as a note, the _underage_ warning is not for the explicit parts of the fic- it's simply there because I know some people liked to be braced for even kisses.)

Jason stared at the array of packaged tights hanging in front of him, feeling entirely out of place. He lifted one up, flipping it over and glancing at the back. “Really Tim, I have no clue what size to get him. I’ve never shopped for this kind of thing.”

There was a laugh in his ear, before Tim was saying, “It’d be easier if I was _there_. If you’d given me a heads up, I would’ve gone out and gotten some for you.”

“This just sort of came up. And we asked him what he wanted to wear, and he decided a dress. So… sort of a last minute necessity.” Jason read the size to Tim, who hummed.

“What’s the brand?” Jason filled that in, and Tim offered, “Not that one. Size is right but that brand is _shit_. I swear you look at them and you end up with three runs in your tights.”

Jason winced. “I figure no matter what these are going to be ruined.” He grabbed another package, read off the label and size, and got an approving hum from Tim. To be safe, Jason grabbed another one as well, carrying them both with him as he moved to the next aisle over- and came face to face with a wall of underwear. He gave a groan, and Tim started laughing in his ear.

“Having fun you, _dad_?” He teased, and Jason frowned.

“Listen, if you had to do this for your _kid_ , you wouldn’t be happy either.” He picked up a pack of black panties, before promptly putting them back. “They’re so _small_.”

“Jay, I know. _I wear them sometimes_.”

“Which is why you’re _helping_ me. What size and style am I looking for?”

Tim laughed again, barely managing words. Jason plucked a package that matched off the peg, before deciding this was good enough and turning out of the aisle. “So are you going to tell me what this big surprise even _is_ for him? And also he could probably have _helped_ you a bit if you took him along.”

“Couldn’t. He and Dick both needed to shower, and then we’d be late if that got put off. And there’s a ballet company coming through Gotham. They’re performing _A Midsummer’s Night Dream_. I snagged us all tickets. But he doesn’t know yet- he just knows he has to dress up for something.”

“Oh my god, _Jason_. He’s going to _flip_. Also, right up your alley with that one.”

Jason grinned at that, pausing to let a family pushing a rather full cart maneuver in front of him. “I’ve been reading him some Shakespeare. We got through Hamlet. I think I’ll read this to him next.”

“He’ll probably ask you to right after.”

“Nah, he’ll be distracted enough. We’re dropping him off at the Manor after for the weekend.”

He could _hear_ Tim’s grin and the quirk of his eyebrows, he swore. “ _Oh_? You and Dick getting a little _alone time_?”

Jason rolled his eyes- but he kept a smile on his face, thought of the wine he’d already bought and stashed as a surprise. Thought of the fact that he and Dick hadn’t had a night _alone_ together, since bringing Vanni home. His silence stretched, drove Tim to continue on without an answer.

“So is he bonding with Bruce or what?”

“Honestly? He’ll probably spend the whole weekend attached to Damian’s hip. The kids have really… hit it off.” Jason wasn’t exactly sure if that was the right word choice- but he didn’t have much else to go with, couldn’t _think_ of anything else. “I should go Tim, I have to get home and get them _both_ dressed.” Tim laughed at that- and Jason knew he understood the headache of making sure _Dick Grayson was dressed and on time_.

“Alright. Listen, if you two ever want a night or a weekend or something, the kid’s always welcome with me. He’s gotta meet Kon one of these days anyway. In fact, we’re probably going out to the farm in the next few weeks. That might be nice for him.”

Jason smiled. “If you wouldn’t mind, that probably would be nice.”

“I’ll keep you updated. I hope he enjoys the show.”

“Thanks- and thanks for your help Tim. You’re a life saver.”

“Oh, I know.” And Jason _knew_ Tim was grinning. Jason ended his call, glanced at his phone to check the time, and then winced, hurrying towards the front of the store as he stuffed it in his pocket. They were going to be cutting it close, and he hoped Dick had helped Vanni lay out the rest of his clothing- that Vanni’s hair was dry so he could braid it quickly-

_That Dick was dressed_.

Jason was about to rush to one of the registers, when he paused, took two steps backwards to glance at a display. It boasted a number of decently sized stuffed animals- a zebra, a few dogs, the usual-

But what had caught his eye, staring right at him- was a very, _very_ pink owl. It had large round eyes, shimmering pink as well, and when he reached out and touched it, it was shockingly _silky soft_. He sucked on his tongue for a moment, tapping his foot- and then on impulse grabbed it, turning back towards the registers and nearly sprinting.

*

When Jason unlocked the penthouse door and stepped in, he was greeted by the loud sound of the television, left on. He closed the door, crossing towards the living room- and _thankfully_ found no one sitting and watching. He clicked it off, and could hear the shower, and _hoped_ it was Dick in there and he was almost done.

He made his way down the hallway, knocked at Vanni’s door before pushing it open. He found him sitting cross legged _on_ his desk, examining his flower. He wasn’t even remotely dressed yet, in nothing but his boxer briefs and a slightly big red tshirt Jason had seen so many times, since Vanni had worn it home after their excursion against the Court.

But a glance at Vanni’s bed at least showed Jason that his clothing was _out_.

“Hey junior,” he said, and Vanni smiled at him, waved. “Come over here, we’ve gotta get you dressed.” Vanni slid off his desk, padding over in his bare feet, as Jason dug into the bag, pulled out a three pack of cotton black panties and passed them to him. “Considering tights are thinner than your leggings, these are going to be a better option. Tim even recommended them.”

The mere _mention_ of Tim had Vanni lighting up, and he reached down, when to hook his thumbs in his underwear- before Jason was holding his hands up.

“Woah, woah, hold on _one second_.” Jason turned around at least, folding his arms and looking up at the ceiling. He’d had this talk, _more than once_ with Vanni, about privacy and personal space, and that if he was going to be stripping down to just his skin, a little _warning_ was appreciated.

Jason knew it was in his conditioning, to not care. He almost envied it- just not how it had come about. He and Dick had seen the files, over the past two weeks since they stole them from the Court. So many pictures of Vanni being shown off, naked, like he was a dog at a show- like he was cattle, being examined for imperfections. His reservations against nudity were fairly non-existent, because he had never been _given_ them. Which made it telling, to Jason, that Vanni still disliked showing his skin to anyone, other than family.

Even in the summer heat, he didn’t show an interest in shorts, in not wearing a sweater out. Jason had seen him trying to hide his skin, hide the patchwork of veins that showed on various spaces.

It broke his heart.

“You decent yet?” Jason asked, and there was a pause where Vanni nodded, before he answered _yes_ when he remembered Jason couldn’t see him. Jason turned, dug the tights out and ribbed the packaging open, untangling them- which took a second. “So uh, be careful with these,” he said, passing them to Vanni, who lifted them up, looking at how small they appeared. “They’re a lot thinner than your leggings, and if your nail catches in them, they run.”

“They’re small,” he said, and Jason laughed.

“They stretch. Tim said these should fit you. Give them a shot, I have to go check on your dad and make sure he didn’t fall down the drain.” Vanni giggled at that, and Jason turned, heading out of the room and towards the bathroom. He could still hear the shower running and sighed, shoving the door open and being met by a wall of steam. “Jesus Dick,” he said, “don’t boil yourself alive.”

“ _What_?” He asked, over the pound of the water. Jason sighed, crossing the tiled floor and tugging the curtain back- met with Dick turning and grinning at him.

“I _said_ -”

“You coming in?” Jason cut off, clamped his mouth shut- rolled his eyes.

“We do _not_ have time for that. Please tell me you’re almost done, we need to get everyone dressed and going or we’ll be _late_.” Dick smiled, leaned over and pecked the corner of Jason’s mouth, leaving him wet. He pulled back barely, lingering close, before Jason turned, and Dick was kissing him properly. Jason reached up, got a hand in his wet hair, his wrist sprayed by the shower as Dick inclined his head, tried to deepen it-

And then he was making a sound, into Jason’s mouth, and Jason wanted nothing more than to climb in there with him.

“Simmer down goldie,” Jason whispered against his lips, “save this for _later_.” He pulled back, smiled, and Dick laughed, that one kind that had Jason wanting to kiss him again, wanting to roll around their bed and feel his skin _everywhere_ while they both laughed like they were kids again. Jason pulled away completely, turning and heading for the door, leaving Dick to finish. He dried his hand on his jeans before he knocked at Vanni’s door, which was open a crack, before stepping in.

Vanni was sitting cross legged on his bed, still in Damian’s tshirt- but he at least had the tights on now. And in his hands was the pink stuffed owl Jason had bought. He was studying it intently, squeezing it gently before releasing, rubbing his fingers against it.

“I saw that on my way out,” Jason said, shoving his hands in his pockets, “I know you like to snuggle things, and I thought it might be nice to have something aside of a pillow.” Vanni glanced up, his hair free with a gentle wave to it from having just dried.

“For me?” He asked, and Jason nodded. Vanni glanced down at it again, before he hugged it to his chest, smiling and tipping his head down, as if he might hide behind his hair. Jason felt his heart thump against his ribs, his chest tight with affection, and he crossed the room, leaning down to kiss the top of Vanni’s head.

“Now, you’d better finish getting dressed. You can’t just wear Damian’s tshirt _everywhere_.” Vanni et his owl aside, standing up- and the tshirt was long enough to be a _very_ short dress on him.

“Where are we going?” He asked- and he had been asking, all day. Jason only smiled.

“I told you, it’s a surprise. Is your bag packed for the weekend?” Vanni nodded. “Good. I’m going to go suit up and make sure your dad has everything laid out for himself.” He turned, heading out again, leaving Vanni to finish on his own.

Dick was in their bedroom when Jason walked in, in his underwear toweling his hair off. Jason dared to take a minute, to lean against the doorway and just _stare_ , enjoying every curve of muscle he saw, every scar he knew. He meant for it to be only a moment- but Dick was eventually glancing over his shoulder, grinning at him.

“I love it when you stare,” he admitted, and Jason felt heat, color, rising slightly in his cheeks. He stepped in, shut the door, and headed over to Dick, got his arms around his waist and fit tight up against him, nuzzling the crook of his neck. He kissed the warm skin he found, and Dick sighed, leaned back against him. Jason wanted to kiss every inch of his shoulder then, his neck, down along his spine- but he forced himself to settle for a long, languid kiss against his pulse, before pulling back, heading for his own suit, which he had left out.

Dick was still finishing getting dressed when Jason opened their bedroom door, stepping out and adjusting his cufflinks. He found Vanni waiting patiently in the kitchen-

And Jason had to stop, for just a moment- because he looked like a _doll_. His black dress had a subtle floral print to it, fanned out over his hips and down towards his knees. His tights were dark enough to keep his veins from being noticeable, but sheer enough to give glimpses of his dark skin, beneath. He had on a cropped, fitted jacket, to make up for the dresses thin straps- a dusty dark rose that matched Vanni’s flats, and Jason’s button down.

“Well look at you,” he said, and Vanni seemed to beam. He spun, laughing and Jason walked over, got his arms around him and hugged him tightly. “You’re so pretty,” he offered, “Do you want your hair braided?” Vanni nodded, and Jason pulled out one of the kitchen chairs, settling down so Vanni could stand between his knees. Jason gathered up his hair, pulling it off towards one shoulder and started braiding, as Dick finally emerged from their bedroom, straightening his tie.

“Am I forgetting anything?” He asked, pausing and stretching his arms out. Vanni glanced at him, shaking his head, and Jason turned his head, roved his eyes over Dick’s dark grey suit, the black button down and tie that nearly _matched_ Vanni’s dress.

“You’re in one piece wonder boy,” Jason said with a smile, turning back to Vanni’s hair and tying off the braid. Vanni took a step away, turned to face his dad, and Dick’s smile split into a _grin_.

“Look at you pretty boy,” Dick said, resting his hands on his hips. “Timmy would be jealous, _he’s_ used to be the pretty one.” Vanni blushed, and Dick took the two steps to him, pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheeks, making him giggle.

Jason took one final moment to simply _watch_ , wanting to bask in every peaceful moment they could ever have. Everything was still so fresh in his mind- his son’s screaming and all that _blood_ , that vacant look in Vanni’s eyes- and he was so terrified that if he blinked, he might lose everything he had.

*

Vanni held Dick’s hand as they stepped into the large theater. He glanced around, not entirely sure what was _happening_ \- until he saw a large framed poster on one of the walls, boasting gorgeously dressed dancers.

He paused, staring at it, and Dick paused a moment later when their arms pulled tight. He glanced back, followed Vanni’s eyes to the poster, before calling out to Jason, a few steps ahead. Vanni dragged his eyes back to Jason, who simply smiled at him.

“This ballet company is world renowned,” Jason offered, “and they’re performing something called _A Midsummer’s Night Dream_. It’s based off a play by Shakespeare- that guy I was reading to you.” Vanni nodded. He might not be able to read the name on the spine of the book Jason had been opening at night, while he stretched out on Vanni’s bed and let him snuggle into his chest while he read to him- but he remembered the name. The names of the characters, as well. And the way Jason liked to change his voice, for various characters.

He rocked on his feet, before letting go of Dick’s hand, running the few steps to Jason and jumping, tossing his arms up around his neck. Jason caught him, clutched him to his chest and squeezed, seemed not to care about the stares he was getting.

“I thought you’d want to see something more than just a video of someone dancing,” he offered, and Vanni nodded. He’d watched so many now, and he couldn’t even believe he was going to sit in the same _room_ as someone who could move their body in the way he’d seen the dancers on Dick’s laptop move. Couldn’t believe he was _seeing this_ with his own eyes.

Jason set him down and Vanni hurried between he and Dick, through the hallways and into the large seating area. Once they were settled, Vanni kept shifting, staring excitedly at the curtained stage, his heart beating quickly in his chest. He fisted his hands, tugged at his dress slightly-

And the moment the lights dimmed, leaned so far forward he could have toppled out of his seat.

*

Vanni nearly ran up the steps to the manor, pausing at the door to spin as Dick and Jason laughed, lagging behind him by far. Jason had his bag slung over his shoulder, and Dick smiling at Vanni.

“Spin again!” He yelled, and Vanni did, his dress flaring out. He held his arms out, kept going, until he felt dizzy- and somehow Dick was there, steadying him when he pitched forward, into a fit of giggles as his face pushed into his dad’s ribs. Dick grinned, gave him a squeeze, as Jason rang the doorbell, chuckling at both of them. Dick had anni righted by the time Alfred was opening it, smiling at them.

“Ah, there we are! How was the ballet?” Vanni opened his mouth at that, threw his arms up and simply yelled _awesome_ in a voice that sounded so unlike him, to the three men present. It lacked the squeak of disuse- lacked the subtle tentative tremor.

It was pure excitement and adrenaline and _joy_.

“Delightful,” Alfred said, stepping aside as they all headed inside. “And my, Master Vanni, you do look lovely.” Vanni smiled at that, before he began glancing around. As if knowing his question- because he was _Alfred_ , and Vanni was learning quickly he simply _knew_ everything- added, “Master Damian is in his room.”

Vanni was about to run off, when Dick yelled, “Kiddo, no hug?” Vanni turned on his toes, rushing back, wrapping his arms around Dick’s waist and squeezing. Dick grinned, hugged him back, before turning and hugging Jason. Jason kissed the top of his head, before helping to turn him, when he let go.

“Have a good weekend,” Jason said, as Vanni took off towards the stairs. He bounded up them two at a time, leaping up at the top and grabbing the banister to help him turn, heading down the hallway. He didn’t bother to knock, didn’t even stop as he grabbed the handle to Damian’s door and tossed it open, using it to help him turn. He nearly threw himself into the room as he shouted Damian’s name very loudly.

Damian was across the room, sitting at his desk, hunched over it. He jerked at the sound, straightening up- and curled up on the ground by his chair, Titus lifted his large head. Damian stared at Vanni for a moment, before he grinned, dropping the charcoal he was holding and pushing his hair back.

“I was wondering if Todd had gotten you _lost_ ,” Damian offered, before Vanni was rushing over to him, throwing his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Damian held his arms out, choking for a moment before he managed, “ _careful_ , my hands are covered in charcoal!”

Vanni pulled back, glanced over at one of Damian’s black smudged hands, before he let him go. He took a step back, and Damian was quick to rush towards the bathroom. Vanni heard the water running, and crouched down, chose to scratch Titus behind both his ears in greeting and got a happy whine from the dog, his tail _thumping_ against Damian’s desk. Vanni smiled, punched up Titus’s cheeks and giggled when the dog made a funny face, before moving back to scratch down his neck now.

Damian stepped back out, a minute later, hands now clean, and Vanni looked up at him, smiling. Damian knew that smile, and rolled his eyes- but opened his arms- and Vanni was back up, rushing into them and hugging him tightly. He sighed when Damian’s arms closed around him, snuggled into his shoulder and didn’t want to _move_ ever again.

“Pennyworth informed me Todd and Grayson took you to the ballet,” Damian said, and Vanni nodded, still not lifting his head. “Was it enjoyable?”

At _that_ Vanni straightened up, leaning back and suddenly signing so quickly his hands seemed a damn blur, as he spoke along with it. “It was amazing! The music and the dancing and everyone is so _pretty_ and they move like dad does and they looked like they could _float_ and _fly_.” He paused, sucked in a breath, and Damian’s eyes had gone a little wide.

“I do not believe you’ve ever said so many words at once,” Damian teased, and Vanni blushed, felt heat rising in his cheeks. He was just so _excited_ , and the excitement made the words come easier. He hadn’t been able to drag his eyes away for a single second, hadn’t even wanted to blink. It was as if the world had completely stopped, and he had been captivated in that fantasy bubble- as if the world on the stage was real, and his was not.

He wanted that, wanted to be a part of it- wanted to climb up and have the dancers show him how to point his feet, how to hold his arms. How to _exist_ as if you were a breath of wind, and not a real body.

“I am glad you had fun,” Damian added, as he pulled his arms back. He moved away from Vanni, back to his desk to quickly cover the large expanse of his the sketch book he’d been working in with a piece of paper, before flipping it shut- so the charcoal wouldn’t smudge. Vanni tried to peer around him, but couldn’t catch sight of what he had been working on.

He turned, left Damian to clean up, and headed over towards his bed, found his smaller sketchbook left on his nightstand with his pencils. He flipped it open, was leafing through the drawings again, when there was a knock at Damian’s open door, and Alfred was poking his heads in.

“Master Vanni, I thought you may want this?” He lifted Vanni’s bag, before adding, “Shall I simply leave it in here?”

“That’s fine,” Damian offered, waving at him, and Alfred set it down, by one of Damian’s book cases.

“Do either of you require anything?” Vanni sucked on his tongue, but Damian answered for them.

“We’re quite fine Pennyworth.” And then, after a pause, “Thank you.”

Alfred quirked up a brow. “Well, I shall count my lucky stars sir, that you have found your manners this evening.” Vanni giggled over that, clutching Damian’s sketch book to his chest and reaching up to cover his mouth with one hand. Alfred smiled at him, before adding, “I shall be heading down to the cave until I retire, should your father or Miss Cassandra be in need of anything.”

Damian nodded, and Alfred ducked out, pulling the door shut behind him. Vanni pulled the sketch book from his chest, continuing to flip through it now- not caring that he’d seen these drawings the last time he was here. He loved Damian’s art.

It was only after he’d flipped through a decent number of pages that he realized the room was _quiet_. He glanced up, and across the room, Damian was leaning back against his desk, simply _looking_ at him. Vanni inclined his head, and Damian swallowed. “What?” Vanni asked, glancing down at himself- had he gotten some of Damian’s charcoal on him?

“You,” Damian started, gripping at the desk behind him. “You look really pretty.” Vanni straightened up more at that, smiling as Damian’s cheeks tinged this dark rose, as he stammered out, “I- I mean-”

“Really?” He dropped Damian’s sketchbook on the bed, and Damian only nodded, having clamped his mouth shut. Seemed _flustered_ , and Vanni didn't quite get _why_. But he smiled anyway, felt giddy over the word, felt this weird sort of tightening in his belly at the way Damian just kept _looking_ at him. He couldn’t compare it to anything- couldn’t think of anything time he’d felt this weird tight, flitting sensation.

It was _different_ to that weird sort of buzzing hum and tightness he got, when he thought about Roy, when he felt like he was too hot in his skin. But he felt _good_ in a similar way he couldn’t pinpoint.

He bit at his lower lip, before he got the courage to make his legs move. He wasn’t sure why they felt like they were shaking, like his steps were unsure- and it felt like it took years, to cross the room, to get back to Damian. Damian glanced down, quickly- back up then, to his face, and Vanni just _smiled_ because he had no idea what else to do. What else _was_ there to do?

Damian, however, reached up, brushed his fingertips along Vanni’s hair, tracing down past the shell of his ear, to where it gathered for his braid. His other hand reached up, cupped Vanni’s cheek, and Vanni leaned into it, continued to smile because Damian’s hands were always so warm, _comforting_.

“Do you want to try something?” Damian asked, and Vanni nodded- because he trusted that whatever Damian had in mind would be _fun_. Damian slid his hand a little lower, until he could rub his thumb along Vanni’s lower lip-

And Vanni felt his eyelids fluttering. He _liked_ the touch, and without even thinking reached out, got his hands in Damian’s tshirt and clung. Damian’s eyes flicked down, stared at his mouth, and Vanni had seen that look before-

But never directed at _him_. But he’d seen Jason looked that way at Dick, in the morning sometimes, when Jason was watching the world over his mug of coffee. When Dick was half asleep and rumpled and Jason would always swear _pretty_ while he looked at him like that.

He always kissed him. _Always_.

Damian leaned a little closer, and Vanni felt short of breath, wasn’t sure _what_ was going on inside him. But he had this strange urge to tug Damian in, to cling to him. Had this urge to kiss him like Jason kissed Dick, like he wasn’t _supposed to_ -

There was another knock at the door, however, and Damian was pulling back, letting go of Vanni entirely- who out of reflex, took a step back himself. The door opened, and once again, Alfred popped his head in.

“Are you both sure you would not like some tea?” He asked, and Vanni opened his mouth- because tea _did_ sound wonderful, if he was honest.

But Damian was cutting in, “It’s quite alright. I can make it if we do.”

Alfred gave the teen a long look, before he examined the both of them- and offered this smile that made Vanni want to fidgeted, because it made Alfred look like he knew too much. “Very well.” He slipped back out, and Vanni turned back to Damian, saw the teen was rubbing the back of his neck, looking away.

“Do you want tea?” He asked, and Vanni nodded. “Okay. How about we change into something more comfortable? I’ll make us some.”

Vanni nodded again- but a part of him wanted to shake his head. A part of him wanted to kiss Damian in ways he didn’t even _know how to_. But he held that in, bottled it up in his belly and decided he could examine it later.

Because really, all that mattered was that Damian flashed him a small smile, and that he was going to get to spend the whole _weekend_ with him. That was more than enough.

*

“I’d call tonight a success,” Dick offered, loosening his tie as Jason shut the penthouse door. He headed for the living room, dropping down onto the couch and tipping his head back, heard the sound of his boyfriend’s car keys dropping on the counter- of Jason shuffling around. “Not sure I’ve ever seen that kid so focused.”

“When? During the ballet- or when we got to the Manor and he ran off to find Damian?”

Dick laughed at that, stretching his arms out along the back of the couch. “I _meant_ the ballet. He was on the edge of his seat the whole time- I thought he was suddenly going to fly away by the end.” Dick heard the distinct sound of a cork, and quirked a brow- but added, “And it’s a _good_ thing he was so excited to see Damian. They are spending a weekend together. It’s good for him to have a friend.”

“And again I ask- do you mean Vanni, or Damian?”

Dick rolled his eyes. “ _Vanni_. Damian has friends… two of them, last I knew. Three, now.” He heard Jason’s footsteps, watched his boyfriend walking around the couch, holding two glasses of wine. Jason held one out, and Dick took it with a smile. “What’s this for?”

“No reason,” Jason whispered, settling himself in Dick’s lap, straddling him and lifting his own glass, taking a sip. “And I guess it is good, for both of them.” Dick pulled his glass away, hummed his agreement- before letting the conversation drop entirely.

“So,” he whispered, pulling his other arm from the back of the couch and reaching around Jason, curling it tightly around him. “We’re alone for the whole weekend, you already broke out the wine- are you trying to _romance me_ , Jason?”

Jason laughed, taking another sip. “ _Someone_ in this relationship has to be good at romance,” he offered, reaching out to settle his arms on Dick’s shoulder. “And if I was trying, I would’ve broken out the candles.”

Dick chuckled- he _knew_ Jason had a stash of them. Because, if he was honest- maybe Jason _was_ the romantic one, even if he knew everyone would’ve thought it reversed.

Dick leaned forward, holding his glass away. “Come here,” he whispered, eyes flicking down to Jason’s lips, “and kiss me already.”

He didn’t need to tell Jason twice.

Jason closed the gap, pressed his mouth to Dick’s. It was slow, sweet in a way that made Dick want _more_. He tilted his head, pressed harder to Jason’s mouth, the kisses languid and making Dick’s blood hum pleasantly. And when Jason pulled back, looked down at him with those gorgeous eyes, his heart thudded right up his damn throat.

Jason smirked, lifting his glass to his lips and taking a sip. “Careful wonder boy,” he whispered, “your eyes give you away.”

“Yeah?” Dick tried to mimic Jason’s composure, sipped his own wine- but he was so sure his boyfriend could hear the faint waver in his voice. “And what are they saying?”

Jason finished off his glass, leaning back to settle it on their coffee table- and that _arch_ was slow and obscene, had Dick thinking back to the countless times he’d had Jason arching like that in his laps before. “They’re saying,” he offered, straightening back up, hooking his arms around Dick’s neck and leaning in, sliding along his lap in a way that had Dick holding a groan, in his throat, “That you want to eat me alive, _Dick_.”

Dick let his eyelids flutter. “I love when you say my name,” he admitted, as one of Jason’s hands tangled in his hair.

“Oh?” Jason brushed his nose along his cheek, before he nipped at his earlobe, exhaled hot against Dick’s skin. He ground down into his lap, giving a breathy _Dick_ , and Dick got his hands on Jason’s hips, pulling him down hard and rocking up against him.

“Fuck babe,” Dick gasped, was half hard and about two breaths away from aching. Jason chuckled, tugging Dick’s hair until he tipped his head back, and Jason moaned his name again, as if Dick was buried inside him and he was _begging_ him with just his name for more. Dick’s fingers curled harder into his hips, and Jason leaned down, licked a path up along Dick’s neck-

Before he was untangling, pulling back completely, standing up and leaving Dick _whining_. He leaned over Dick, plucked his wine glass from his hands, before turning and picking up his own glass, heading out to the kitchen without a word. Dick could hear him refilling the glasses, and dropped his head back, licking his lip.

Jason Todd would be the _death_ of him. The sweet, sweet death…

*

Vanni giggled, sitting cross legged on the floor of the dining room, cradling his warm mug in his hands. There was a large bowl near him, mostly empty now boasting the last few abandoned kernels of popcorn.

And, the focus of Vanni’s attention, was Damian- crouched up atop the dining room table and grinning. He was mid-tale, reenacting he and his father’s patrol from a few nights prior, tacking down a few drug dealers. He’d climbed up while he spoke, acting as if it was a rooftop ledge, gripping it with one hand and leaning over.

“I could see him trying to run,” Damian said, as Vanni stared up at him, so intently, hanging on his every word. “He was _terrified_ of us- they always are, when they see us in the air. All I had to do was line up just right, and-” Damian lurched off the table, flipping and rolling over the ground, pushing himself up in a crouch and turning to face Vanni, head tipped down but glancing up- “ _take him down_.”

Vanni grinned, held Damian’s stare, those eyes that he swore could glow, could swallow up the moonlight. They hadn’t bothered with a light- hell, he couldn’t even remember how tea and popcorn had turned into them sitting on the floor, _talking_. But he could sit here and listen to Damian’s stories all night.

Damian pushed himself up, stood- and it didn’t matter that he was in sweatpants and his tshirt, Vanni could see _why_ someone might have been scared of him. He didn’t have the bulk that his father did, but there was lean muscle there-

Mostly, it was in the way he _carried_ himself.

Vanni stood up, reaching out and setting his mug on the table, as Damian said, “Play a game with me.”

“What kind of game?” Vanni asked, and Damian stepped closer. He moved around the bowl, eyes studying him in the way that had Vanni’s stomach knotting up pleasantly again.

“Close your eyes,” he said, not answering- and Vanni did. Lifted his chin and closed his eyes, felt Damian moving up behind him, reaching up- and then his hands, covering his closed eyes. _Warm_. “Keep them closed,” Damian whispered, and Vanni felt like he could shiver, but he wasn’t _cold_. “Stay here, and count to seventy. When you get there, open your eyes, _and find me_.”

His hand pulled away at that, and Damian was _sprinting_ away. Vanni ran his tongue along the edge of his own teeth, _smirking_ and slowly, he began counting. Perhaps _slower_ than needed- but this game, it felt like a _hunt_ , and it brought out a playful sort of thing in him- but strangely, it felt like it only touched him, at the edges.

Like maybe there was a chance to enjoy parts of how he was raised, trained, _created_ \- and still not lose himself.

When he hit seventy his eyes snapped open. The room was still dark- in fact, he knew the _Manor_ was still dark. They hadn’t turned a single light on.

It didn’t matter, he could see. He headed for the kitchen, paused in its doorway to the rest of the manor and _listened_. He’d heard Damian leave him, was fairly sure he hadn’t gone towards one of these sitting rooms-

He cut out, towards the open foyer at the front of the house. Ran silently past the staircase, glancing around- before pausing, a little smirk curling on his lips.

The first rule, he knew, was to _know_ what he was hunting. And he knew Damian, had collected bits and pieces of who he was, over their time together.

He wasn’t the patient kind to _sit and wait_.

Vanni suddenly turned, looping around the stairs and grabbing a banister, turning himself and running up the stairs. He purposefully let his steps be heavier, hit the top of them and turned down one end of the hallway- and threw himself against the wall, pressing his back tight to it.

_And he listened_. He closed his eyes, listened to the manor whispering around him, as if there were ghosts in these halls, breathing to him, wanting to drag cool fingers along his cheeks-

And then he heard it, the gentle drop. Damian’s landing- and he was moving. He could have been more patient himself, but his heart was racing and his breath was catching and he couldn’t fathom _why_ -

But he was having fun. Having fun moving in the dark and knowing it wasn’t going to end in blood-

He bolted down the stairs, two at a time, grasped the railing by the end and leaned over, grinning as Damian glanced up at him with shocked eyes.

“Found you,” Vanni offered.

“How did you,” Damian started, before he licked his lips, glanced away. Like maybe his pride was a little _hurt_. But he was composed, after a moment, walking up to the railing and grasping at the rungs and leaning in. “How did you know?”

“You watch me a lot,” Vanni whispered, “I knew you’d watch again.” And it was _true_ \- he had assumed Damian wouldn’t have gone far, would have hidden in the shadows to watch Vanni- wanted to _follow him_.

Wanted to watch him hunt.

Damian smiled. “You get to hide now,” he offered, and Vanni watched Damian’s eyes flick down his face. “Unless…”

There was a pause, and Vanni filled it in- “I want something,” he offered, “for finding you.” His hands clutched at the railing, and the words were coming harder. He might have been _bolder_ , if he could have signed. But Damian wouldn’t _understand_.

“Like what?”

Vanni’s knuckles went nearly white, holding onto the railing- and he leaned farther over it, until it dug in beneath his ribs, so he could be in Damian’s space, could feel his breath-

And tentatively, he pressed his mouth against Damian’s. It was quick, a subtle brush, before Vanni was pulling back, _and his pulse was screaming in his skull_. Damian lifted on his toes, tries to chase him- but Vanni was turning, calling _my turn_ and running away.

He trusted Damian to close his eyes, as he sprinted up the stairs- his heart in his throat, choking him. His fingers were shaking, and he turned, ran down away from Damian’s room, past Jason’s old bedroom- opened the first heavy door he found and didn’t know _what_ it led to. He slipped inside, trying to shut it quietly, and in the dark found rows and rows of book cases.

He navigated around them, careful not to touch, counting in his own head. _Fifty_. Twenty to go. He licked his lips, headed towards one dark corner, pressing his back against the shelf, felt the old spines of books brushing his shoulders, the small of his back.

He was panting, and reached up, covered his mouth with both his hands. His lips felt like they were burning, like every time he swallowed his throat burned, his lungs, his stomach- _everything_. But it was _good_ , strangely so- he couldn’t explain it, couldn’t but words to it.

Behind his hands, he was _grinning_.

He closed his eyes, forced himself to inhale slowly. He wasn’t short of breath from the run- it was that mere second of contact, from Damian’s lips- _and why did a kiss leave him unable to breathe_? He didn’t understand it.

_Seventy_.

He kept his eyes closed, listening. Around him, again, the manor seemed to pick up a subtle life- and he wondered really what ghosts walked these halls. Were they anything like what he swore he saw, some nights, half asleep in his cell-

_No_. He wouldn’t go back to that. He wouldn’t think about it- because he’d think about _him_ and he’d think about _blood_ and he’d scream, again. Knew the sound was already stuck in the back of his throat, just waiting.

He heard the door open, and he had the thought of moving- of mimicking Damian’s footsteps and dancing around the room. Make it a _challenge_ -

But he didn’t. _He wanted to be found_.

He tipped his head back, let his hands fall to his sides, opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling as he heard Damian coming closer, closer- until he was moving around the edge of the book case, those eyes staring right into Vanni.

Vanni glanced over at him, smiled softly. “Found me,” he whispered, and Damian moved until he was in front of him.

“Do I get something too?” He asked, and Vanni lifted his head from the bookcase, leaning closer. He nodded, and Damian reached up, cupped his face and closed the gap, kissed him very softly.

It was too quick, subtle like Vanni’s had been- but when he pulled back, Damian kept his hands on his cheeks.

“Close your eyes,” he offered, and Vanni did. “And start counting.”

Vanni got to seven, before Damian was kissing him again.

*

Dick groaned, dropped his head down as Jason’s hands squeezed his ass, his tongue lapping against his hole in heavy, wet strokes. The kind that had his thighs trembling, had his cock aching as it hung between his legs, leaking down onto their sheets.

His suit lay discarded in pieces all over the room. Jason’s was in a similar state- his boyfriend blissfully naked behind him- and _god_ , Dick wished he could see, but he didn’t want Jason to _stop_.

He forced his head up, craned his neck to peer over his shoulder, caught a glimpse of Jason’s spine, his ass, his fingers clutching at Dick’s-

“ _Fuck Jaybird_ ,” he gasped, as Jason’s tongue pushed into him. “Babe- yeah- been- _fuckin’ hell_ ,” his head dropped down again, and god, Dick was seeing spots, so bloody close already from the way Jason had been grinding into his lap, during their second glass of wine- from the way Jason had devoured his mouth in the doorway of their bedroom, how he couldn’t get their clothes off fast enough- “it’s been too long.”

Jason pulled his tongue back, traced it around Dick’s hole, before pulling back completely, leaning over him and bracing himself with his hands, dragging his mouth up along the back of his neck.

“Since I ate you? Yeah,” he opened his mouth, lightly bit at the back of Dick’s neck. His hips bucked forward, his cock brushing against Dick’s wet hole, and Dick groaned.

“This how we doin’ it?” He asked, having not a single objection- but then Jason was leaning closer, chuckling in his ear.

“Not a chance in hell,” he breathed, “you’re fucking me into this mattress _wonder boy_. It’s been way too damn long.”

Dick whined, hips jerking forward, precum spilling down in a fresh wave, and _god_ he couldn’t complain about that.

Jason moved off him then, took the time it took Dick to get his head on straight and turn around to reach into their nightstand, fish out to lube. He popped it open, rolled the bottle in his hand, spreading his thighs wider like an invitation, and Dick swore his heart stopped. He shuffled forward, until he was between Jason’s legs, but when he reached out Jason caught his wrist with his free hand, lifted until he got two of Dick’s fingers in his mouth, sucking on them gently.

Dick shuddered over that, watched Jason’s cheeks hollow out, before he was reaching out, grasping at his own cock, giving himself a firm stroke because he needed _something_. Jason hummed his approval over that, his tongue teasing over Dick’s fingertips, until Dick was leaning closer, until he could get his cock up against Jason’s-

Get a hand around both of them.

Jason thrust up, his eyes rolling, and Dick leaned in, took control as he thrust his fingers between Jason’s lips. “Got you, pretty boy,” he breathed, squeezing his fists around their heads. “And as good as you look like this, we’ve got a whole weekend for you to suck my cock. Right now-” he pulled his fingers out, dragged them wet along Jason’s lower lip, “I think you _need_ something from me.”

He let go of their cocks, took the lube from Jason and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. Then- staying close, even leaning in so he could feel Jason breathing against his mouth- he reached down, slipped his hand between them, between Jason’s flesh as his boyfriend spread his thighs lifted his hips-

The moment Dick’s two fingers pushed into his body, Jason was gasping, eyes going wide. Dick grinned, closed the gap and kissed him, got his tongue in Jason’s mouth and felt the way his breath choked. His boyfriend reached up, clung to him, blunt nails digging into his back, clutching like he needed to hold onto Dick, or he might pass out.

Dick didn’t take his time- he should have, a part of him _wanted to_ , but Jason was squirming, and god, Dick needed it, needed to be in him, needed to hear him moan his name _again_ -

They’d just have to go for a second, slower round, to make up for this.

Dick twisted his fingers, and Jason nipped at his tongue, dug the points of his teeth into the muscle until Dick was pulling back, and Jason was _gasping_ , shoving his ass towards Dick’s fingers.

“ _Harder_ ,” he groaned, and Dick- he didn’t have a bone in his body that could deny Jason. He added a third finger, thrusting them quickly, fingertips brushing Jason’s prostate but not rubbing, leaving him gasping, his cock twitching, begging for contact, begging for more of _everything_. Dick twisted them, dared to curl them one to drag them along Jason’s sweet spot- got a howled cry, and he couldn’t _take it_ -

He pulled his fingers out, hands shaking as he poured lube onto his cock- got some on the sheets and didn’t even care. His hands went to Jason’s thighs, holding them open, as his boyfriend reached down with one hand, wrapped it around his shaft, helped to guide him towards his hole-

And when Dick thrust forward, he didn’t stop until Jason’s ass was nestled against his pelvis, skin-on-skin and Jason’s shout telling him he couldn’t get deeper inside his boyfriend if he tried. He meant to keep still, to give Jason a moment to just _breathe_ , but Jason was writhing, gasping at Dick to go, to _move_ , to-

“ _Please Dick, just fuck me_.”

Dick pulled back, pushing into Jason’s body again, thrusting fast, _hard_ , watching his boyfriend’s head drop back. He leaned in, pressed his mouth to his neck and sucked at the sensitive skin, as Jason dug more nail marks into his back- dragging them along his shoulders. Jason was gasping out his name, but it wasn’t enough-

Dick wanted him to scream it.

He pulled out suddenly, and Jason whined- before Dick was moving over one of his thick thighs, and promptly _flipping_ his boyfriend over. Jason landed on his belly, raised his ass out of instinct, and Dick grabbed his hips, slammed back into his body and had Jason shouting.

“Fuck!” Jason squeezed his eyes shut, trying to dig his knees into the bed, to push himself up higher- had to have Dick’s help, his boyfriend grasping at his hips and pulling them up. Dick got both hands on Jason’s ass, pulling flesh apart and squeezing and _watching_ the way he took his cock. Jason got his arms under the pillows, buried his face into one, muffling the array of noises falling from his mouth, as he pushed back, met Dick thrust for thrust.

“Oh no,” Dick said, leaning over him, thrusts turning fast and shallow. “You are _not_ keeping a single sound from me, little wing. Lemme hear you.”

Jason lifted his head at that, tossing it back and shouting, and Dick bared his teeth, moved his hands back to Jason’s hips and jerk him back. Jason shifted, each thrust into him raging out a breathy loud shout, until he could get his hand around himself. The position left him unable to stroke his cock like he wanted- but each of Dick’s thrust jostled him, let himself thrust awkwardly against his palm, get a little friction around the head of his cock-

And with each snap of DIck’s hips, each thrust against his prostate, it was all Jason needed. He screamed Dick’s name, until his throat ached, his body clenching up tightly around Dick, as he came into his palm. Dick gasped, tipping his head down, hair falling into his eyes, panting out “That’s it Jaybird, that’s it. God I love when you come around me.” Jason shuddered, whined as his orgasm almost tried to pick up again over Dick’s words, until his body was finally calming-

But _fuck_ Dick was thrusting again, harder now, having thrown the idea of a rhythm completely fmr his mind. Jason slumped into the pillows, got his arm up from beneath him to clutch at them again, whining and gasping as his body felt like crackling fire- over stimulated but _god_ he didn’t want Dick to stop.

Dick was babbling, grunting out how _good_ Jason felt, how _perfect_ he was, how he was a _fucking goddamn dream_ -

His mouth always turned to utter filth in bed, and it made Jason want to come all over again.

But it was only when it turned into a stream of _fuck, fuck, fuck_ did Jason _know_ \- and he purposefully clenched himself around Dick, who tossed his head back, growled out a moan from the pit of his chest, as his hips stilled and he came inside Jason.

Jason wiggled his hips, biting at his lip and loving the warm feeling- but hating when Dick pulled back, pulling out of him. His boyfriend collapsed down onto the bed next to him, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling, panting.

“Fucking hell Jaybird,” he panted, “you. You just. You blow my mind.”

Jason turned his head, glanced at him- rolled his hips and ass and had Dick glanced at him, before his head dropped back again and he groaned.

“Give a guy a few minutes,” he said, lifting a hand and waving it at him. Jason snorted, turning and stretching out, dropping his head down onto Dick’s chest. He curled an arm around him, hugged Jason tightly to him, felt Jason kiss near his collarbone. He smiled, rubbed his hand along Jason’s shoulder. “Good start to our weekend?” He asked, and Jason chuckled.

“...You just want me to tell you how good you are.”

Dick laughed, and if he could only feel the way it made Jason’s belly twist up with joy. But he didn’t _deny_ it, and Jason lifted his head, kissed his cheek.

“You, Dick Grayson,” he whispered, smiling, “are the best I’ve ever had.”

It was a loaded statement- one that Dick would take any night. He grinned, turned his head and kissed Jason slowly, reaching up to get an arm around him, pulling him back down again- intent on kissing him until they were breathless. Until he gave Jason the slow sort of intimacy he knew the man deserved.

*

Vanni yawned. His eyelids were heavy, as he stared at the light of Damian’s phone, in the dark. The other teen had an arm curled up over him, resting against him as he held the phone where they could both see. On it was a video from the ballet company’s website- the one Vanni had seen earlier- of an older performance of a portion of _A Midsummer’s Night Dream_.

Vanni shifted closer to the pillows, his eyelids fluttering closed for a second. He wasn’t sure how long they’d spent in the library- didn’t know how many times Damian had pecked his lips, had kissed and then pulled back just to lean in and kiss him again. But it was _late_ now, he could feel it in his bones- and Damian was so warm behind him-

“Hey,” Damian whispered, leaning down to nose at Vanni’s hair. Vanni’s eyes fluttered back open, and he gave a little groan. A silent _what_. “You fell asleep.”

Vanni yawned, thought it had to have been for only a second- but Damian was pulling away, sitting up to stretch out to his nightstand, plug his phone in and leave it there. Vanni squirmed, missed how warm he was, and ended up sprawled part way across the bed. He heard Damian chuckle and huffed, pushing himself up, dragging himself from the bed towards his bag, pulling his hair out of his braid and rummaging around for his hair brush, working it through his thick hair to leave it in a mess of waves. He secured his hair tie around the base so he didn’t lose it, before shoving it back into his bag, and seeing a flash of pink in the dark.

He grinned, pulled out the stuffed owl Jason had given him that evening, and clutched it to his chest, before turning and heading back to the bed. He climbed into it, and Damian glanced down at the down, raising his eyebrows.

“Really?”

“Dad gave it to me,” Vanni offered, and when Damian still looked confused, he added, “Jay dad.”

That made Damian _laugh_ , and he flopped back down onto the bed, one hand going to cover his eyes, the other on his belly, and Vanni twisted up his face, before smacking him in the shoulder with the owl. “Sorry,” Damian breathed, collecting himself- and Vanni had no idea how utterly _strange_ it was that Damian had to _collect himself_ at all.

Vanni pouted, lower lip sticking out, and flopped down himself, holding it tightly to his chest. Damian rolled onto his side, tossed his arm over his waist, and nuzzled his hair.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, and Vanni turned his face away, trying hard to keep his lips from curling into a smirk.

He just wanted the affection.

And he was learning very quickly how to play dirty to get it.

“You’re not even mad,” Damian said- but he kissed Vanni’s cheek anyway. Ride over the winding veins. Vanni noticed. Damian did not. “Come on.” Another kiss, towards the corner of his mouth. “ _Vanni_.”

Vanni turned then, lifted his head, got a kiss right to his lips- held his head up for a moment, two, _three_ \- before he let it drop back down to the pillows and he smiled.

Damian huffed, laying back down, mumbling _brat_ beneath his breath as he settled on his side. Vanni turned, curled up into his chest, his stuffed owl pressed between them- and if Damian had a real problem with it, he never voiced it. Just tugged the blanket up and hooked an arm over Vanni’s waist, keeping him close.

“Good night,” Damian offered, letting his own eyes fall shut. Vanni glanced up, tipped his head up, ghosted his lips over Damian’s chin- which was as far as he could reach without uncurling-

And echoed _good night_ very softly.

*

Vanni slid out of the back of the black car, glancing at the large expanse of the beginnings of Gotham’s central park, in front of him. Damian was closing the door, shoving his hands in his pockets, a mildly detached smile on his face.

“It looks so different,” Vanni said, his hands moving as he spoke, even though he knew Damian didn’t understand that. _It wasn’t for him_. “Than at night.”

Damian nodded, glancing at his phone, before he took Vanni’s hands, shoving his phone back into his pocket. “Come on,” he said, their fingers lacing together as he led him away from the sidewalk. Vanni glanced back, could just see the car Alfred was driving disappearing back into traffic.

Vanni wasn’t sure he had _believed_ Damian that morning, when he just suddenly looked up from his phone over breakfast and asked if he wanted to go into the city that day. That Colin was restless, and when Damian had mentioned Vanni was over, had _asked_ for a real introduction. Hadn’t fully believed it- because it was _just them_

He wasn’t used to being out without one of his dads. And definitely not without someone decently older than him- and it was ridiculous, to be a bit nervous, but this world was _different_ in the light-

But he was excited, too. Excited by the way Damian was holding his hand, by how good the summer sun felt on his black cardigan, how the heat seeped in and clung to him. Excited because he had _the whole day with Damian_.

Excited because he still remembered all the soft kisses, from the night before.

“Where in seven hells is he,” Damian mumbled, looking around. They had paused under a large tree, one of many offering up shade, and Vanni turned away from it, staring out at the people bustling about- walking dogs, hoards of small children-

Missed, when someone crept out from behind the tree- missed everything until Damian was jerking his hand back, jumping, letting out a surprised sound, and a boy their age had his hands over his eyes, was teasingly yelling “Boo!” And laughing.

“Bastard,” Damian said, swatting the kid’s hands away and turning, glaring at him. Vanni turned as well, got a good luck-

And recognized that smile. The same one from Damian’s sketches, except somehow even _more_ alive. Maybe it was the color in Colin’s cheeks, the bursts of blush and freckles, the shimmer to his green eyes, the shock of ginger hair that dusted into his vision slightly.

“Couldn’t resist,” Colin offered, before he turned towards Vanni- kept that same smile. And it was… catching. Vanni found his own beginning to tug at his lips. “You’re Vanni, right? Colin.” He offered out his hand, and Vanni reached out, took it like he had been taught. Colin’s hand was so _warm_ , much smoother than Damian’s.

He could see a freckle, by the juncture of his thumb and hand.

“Nice to actually, uh, meet you,” Colin said, pulling his hand back, “Damian filled me in a bit and all.” Colin’s eyes flicked along Vanni’s face, and he had the urge to reach up, tug his braid more into his face, had the webbing of dark veins that he _knew_ were still visible. “And I’m sorry about… before and all. I hope I didn’t upset you, calling you a girl.”

Vanni shrugged, didn’t really care in the slightest- and Damian broke in, “Colin is just an _idiot_ sometimes.”

“Listen,” he said, turning towards Damian and shoving him playfully. “He’s _pretty_ and I wasn’t lookin’ hard, okay?” Colin glanced back at Vanni, still smiling- and added, “But you’re still pretty.”

Vanni felt heat in his cheeks and looked away, didn’t know what to _say_ to that- and suddenly Damian was huffing, rolling his eyes. “ _Wilkes_.”

“I’m being honest!” Colin turned, tossed his arm around Damian and pulled him in. “But don’t worry, you’re pretty too.” Damian snorted, shoved at him- but not before Colin got a quick kiss to Damian’s temple.

Vanni giggled, nervously bit at his thumb nail. He didn’t know what to do with himself, in that moment. The two… they _complimented_ each other in a way he didn’t have words for- but he was _used_ to not having words for things. In the way they moved, in the annoyance Damian was obviously faking-

Vanni wondered if he knew Vanni could see through it.

“C’mon,” Colin said, turning and waving them on. Damian was quick to follow, and Vanni ran to catch up, determined to not be left behind. They were cutting over the grass- past a playground filled with screaming and laughing little children- and then sliding through a thin lining of trees. “Watch your step,” Colin called back, “there’s roots _everywhere_.”

Vanni glanced down, stepped over one, fingers clutched at his cardigan and cotton dress, holding them close to his body so they couldn’t snag on a branch. He emerged last, on the otherside, watched as Colin and Damian headed for an old path, cracked pavement, and not far down it, he could see the shape of a second small playground.

He ran again, determined to not be left behind, not sure if he wanted to study the way the two boys walked, in front of him, or what seemed to be their destination. He chose the latter, looking up at the old wooden playset. It seemed shockingly _large_ , but simple, compared to the one he had briefly seen.

Colin hopped up the first couple steps, Damian following. Vanni paused, before he grabbed one of the large wooden posts, pulling himself up and following. The next level had an old ladder, a few metal rungs, rusted at the edges. He pulled himself up, was about to hit the top, when Colin leaned out, offered him his hand.

Vanni took it with a tiny smile, _let_ the other boy pull him up.

Damian was already sitting on the floor, leaning against some of the old wooden planks that served to keep kids from toppling off it.

“What is this?” Vanni asked, as Colin dropped down as well. He sat down more carefully, crossing his legs and tugging his dress down into his lap.

“Was a playground from like, probably when Damian’s _dad_ was a kid,” Colin teased, “no one really comes to this corner of the park anymore. They stopped taking care of it, past the bare minimum. And no one likes likes bein’ on this thing- splinters and all. Plus, it’s not super sturdy. Just don’t like, tackle us or anything.” Colin grinned, leaned back then, seemed content to just exist here.

“What do you do here?” Vanni asked, his hands signing along with him, and Damian shto Colin a look.

“Just hang out,” Colin admitted. “It’s private, ya know? Damian gets away from all your crazy family, and I get outta St. Aden’s for a bit.” Vanni frowned- and what was a _St. Aden’s_? He thought he remembered a church, maybe, by that name. “Sometimes we talk. Sometimes Damian draws the whole damn time and I just look at his pretty face.”

Damian stuck his leg out, kicking at his friend, who only smiled _fondly_ at him. Vanni glanced between them- and wondered if he was _intruding_ on something here.

“So like, Damian told me all about you being a talon- and I just have to ask, like, _actual talon_? Like from the nursery rhymes?”

“ _Colin_!”

“I’m just asking!” Colin said, shooting a glare at Damian, before turning back to Vanni. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be an ass. I just… I don’t have the connections that the prince here does.” He jerked his head in Damian’s direction. “I just mess up common street scum, usually. Unless he invites me along.”

Vanni nodded, and then- “Yes.” He swallowed, his hands moving along as he spoke. “Like the rhymes.” Colin nodded.

“You’d think they would’ve mentioned in that rhyme that talons were _cute_. Seems like an important detail to miss.”

Damian snorted, as Vanni felt color rising in his cheeks again. “Colin, it is a _children’s rhyme_ , not the start of one of your wet dreams.”

Colin laughed at that, tipped his head back and let it rest against the wood. And… Vanni liked his laugh, too. He leaned closer without meaning to, watching the way Colin’s eyes closed as he laughed, watching the pull of his mouth- and he could see, why Damian had taken the time to learn it, to study the lines so he could recreate them, all on his own.

“Don’t act innocent Dames,” Colin said, “we’re _both_ guilty in that respect.” Damian glanced away- and Vanni giggled.

He hadn’t seen anyone get to Damian like this- and in a strange way, he decided he _liked_ it.

*

“Do you think we should check on him?” Jason asked it the minute Dick walked back into their room in just his underwear, holding two mugs of coffee. He paused, sighed, before shaking his head, walking over. He passed Jason his mug, before climbing back into the bed, sitting back against the pillows.

“Jason they probably just finished eating breakfast. You are not calling him now. Give the kid some space. This is good for him.” He took a sip. “We’ll call Damian tonight and check in. Until then, _will you relax a little_?”

Jason shrugged, sipped at his coffee. “I just want to make sure he’s okay. Don’t tell me you’re not worried about him, with everything that’s happened.”

Dick said nothing for a minute, seemed intent on draining half his mug, before he finally cradled it in both hands, down by his lap. “Honestly? Of _course_ I’m worried. I’m worried about him everyday- he’s got a lot to work through. And it’s not like it’s as easy as checking him into some therapy and getting professional help… not in our lives.” He glanced down at his mug, before he looked back at Jason. “But I also know he’s been doing _well_ lately. I know he trusts us, and I think that, if something isn’t right, we’re going to know.”

Jason sucked on his tongue, before he nodded, sipping at his own coffee. “Okay. Okay, maybe you’re right.”

“ _Maybe_?”

“ _Okay you’re actually right_.”

“I’m going to need that in writing,” Dick teased, “For the next time I make an ass of myself and you claim I can’t do anything right.”

“Careful Dickiebird,” Jason said, “those are _fighting words_.”

“Mmm, really now?” Dick turned, set his mug aside before he maneuvered over Jason’s leg, leaned up to kiss just below his ribs. Jason glanced down, reaching blindly to get his mug on the nightstand, while Dick added, “What kind of fight?”

Jason exhaled, as Dick mouthed lower, until he hit the fine trail of hair leading down past his navel into his underwear.

“The kind,” Jason managed, his hips rising a little as Dick hooked his fingers beneath his waistband. “You can win,” he admitted, as Dick tugged, before he offered up a grin, and then turned, choosing to place his attention elsewhere.

*

Vanni decided very quickly he liked the way Damian and Colin talked. He liked the way they bantered, back and forth- liked the way Colin sometimes spoke with his hands, how Damian seemed entirely _different_ with him, than with the rest of the family.

They talked about things Vanni didn’t recognize. Talked about people he didn’t know but Colin obviously _did_ \- and then they talked about what they did at night, what _Robin_ and _Abuse_ got into, and Vanni liked those stories. He understood them, at a different level.

He wasn’t sure how long they sat there, before Damian finally stood up and said he needed to stretch his legs. He rolled his neck, before moving past them, hopping down off the level they were on, walking around towards another one, slightly higher, attached to a old set of monkey bars.

Colin watched him go, before he turned back to Vanni. “I hope you’re not bored,” he said, and Vanni only smiled. “I bet we’re not being any fun right now.”

He shook his head. “I like to listen,” he offered, and noticed Colin was watching his hands, as they moved.

“Damian told me you knew sign language,” Colin offered, “I think that’s really cool. He said his sister was teaching you. Seems like you caught on pretty fast.” Vanni nodded, and Colin added, “there’s a kid where I live that can’t hear. This is how he likes to talk too…” Colin trailed off, before he shuffled closer, leaning in. “You’ve gotta be smart to pick it up so fast.”

Vanni blushed a little, managed to asked, “Where you live…?”

“Oh, yeah. St. Aden’s. It’s an orphanage, attached to a church. I actually _sleep_ in the old church. Damian calls me church boy sometimes.” Colin kept his grin. “You’ll hear him mention how it should fall down around me, I’m sure. He’s just jealous.”

“Jealous?” Colin nodded, and Vanni furrowed his brow. He couldn’t fathom what _Damian_ could ever be jealous of. “Of what?”

“Uh… just… you know. Things.” He waved his hand. “Nevermind. It’s stupid, he never needs to be.” He planted his elbows in his thighs, leaned on his hand. “I talked so much- you wanna take over? Let me get to know you before Damian comes back.”

Vanni shrugged a shoulder- didn’t know what to say about himself. Colin seemed… relatively aware, of who and what he was. And he didn’t know what else to add…

“What do you like?” Colin asked, then- and well, _that_ Vanni could fill in.

“The Wizard of Oz,” he said without thought, “Ballet, flowers.” Vanni smiled, and then added without thought, “Your hair.”

Colin glanced up at his fringe, as Vanni’s cheeks tinged then- and he laughed. “Really? Well… thanks. I mean… I like your braid.” Colin nodded towards it.

“Thank you.”

Colin flashed another smile, before they heard Damian dropping down off the bars, and calling, “ _Wilkes_ , let’s go.” Colin only rolled his eyes, stood up and offered a hand down to Vanni- who took it, let him pull him up.

“Spoiled prince,” Colin called, hopping down. “If you’re ordering me around, you better make it worth my while.” Vanni hopped down at well, brushing his dress off. Damian glanced at Colin.

“-tt- Hungry?”

“Uh, _always_ ,” Colin said, reaching back for Vanni and grabbing his hand, as Damian headed back towards where they had come from. Vanni hurried to keep up, kept glancing down at where Colin was holding his hand-

And why did he feel strange again? That sort of flitting excitement? The urge to simply _smile_?

Once they had made it through the trees, Damian turned, said he’d be right back, and left them to stand beneath one of the large trees again. Vanni watched him go- glanced around to watch the people walking around now. He used to watch people, at night, when the Court sent him out-

And this was so different. In daylight, everyone seemed so full of color and life and-

“Hey.” Vanni turned, and Colin was smiling at him, holding one of his hands up. He had a number of small, white flowers held in it. “You said you like flowers, right?”

Vanni nodded.

“Can I do something?”

Vanni swallowed, nodded again, and Colin stepped right up to him, reached up and began working the flowers into his braid. He tangled the flimsy stems into his hair, until only the flowers showed, leaving them scattered in his hair.

“There we go,” Colin said, his fingers tracing over one curve of Vanni’s braid. Vanni turned, glanced at his braid- and his face broke into a grin. “I thought you might like that. Here- wanna take a selfie?” Vanni knew what he was talking about- he’d done this countless times with both his dads- and when Colin pulled his phone from his pocket, he leaned right into his chest, pushed up on his toes and got one arm around his waist, holding on.

Colin seemed shocked for a moment, before he grinned, holding his phone up- and Vanni smiled too. Colin tapped the screen and it took, before he pulled his phone down-

But Vanni didn’t move.

“I’m going to brag to everyone,” Colin said, “back at St. Aden’s that I hung out with an _actual_ angel.” Vanni laughed, turned and pressed his face into Colin’s chest- felt good, felt safe this close. Colin only smiled, shoved his phone away again, before he gave Vanni a one armed hug. “Damian must _love_ you, if you’re this affectionate all the time,” he said, “that kid is the biggest cuddle bug I’ve ever met.”

Vanni lifted his head, smiled and nodded- knew now from experience that Damian had a habit of clinging tightly when he slept, of snuggling when he was half asleep. Except Vanni was used to the affection when he was completely awake, as well-

“You know,” Colin said, “I was his first kiss.”

Vanni simply _stared_ at that.

“But don’t tell him I told you,” Colin said, laughing. “He’ll _kill_ me.”

Vanni nodded, licked his lips, and then- “I kissed him.”

“Yeah?”

Vanni nodded. “Last night.” Vanni reached up, tapped his own lips, and Colin quirked up a brow- whistled.

“I think I’d totally take on the Joker to see that,” he said. He reached up, gently stroked at Vanni’s hair, offering him this warm sort of smile that had his insides melting. Without much thought he reached up, stroked fingers through Colin’s hair, and Colin actually _shivered_. “Sorry,” he mumbled, “You’re… really gentle. Didn’t exactly expect that. I mean, you _look_ it but- well. I saw you kick some serious ass.” Vanni pulled back, took a step away, and Colin added, “You’re pretty cool, you know?”

Vanni wasn’t sure he _did_.

But he didn’t get to think on it further, as Damian made his reappearance then, managing to hold three ice cream cones. He passed one to Colin first, who thanked him as Damian handed one to Vanni- before Colin leaned in, smacked a kiss right on Damian’s cheek. Damian cursed him out, smacked his shoulder, and Colin dared to get an arm around him, pull him in close and stare at him with this _look_ that Vanni swore he’d seen Jason give Dick before. This overly affectionate look, like he was melting from the inside, and like it was _okay_.

*

Vanni flopped down onto Damian’s bed, feeling like he might melt into the blanket. He was tired from being in the sun the whole day- tired from laughing so hard over dinner with the family. He’d choked so hard at one point when Alfred had _sassed_ Damian right back that he had had to sign to Cassandra that _really, he was fine_.

He stretched, curled his toes and tossed his arms out to the sides. He was happy to be back in his yoga pants, even if they felt similar fabric wise to his leggings. He still noticed the tiny differences.

His hair was still in its braid. Alfred had _commented_ on the flowers in it, had mentioned he thought Vanni looked _awfully lovely- and who had given him flowers_?

He reached up with one hand, ran his fingers over the braid- felt the flowers. He smiled to himself- thought of the hug Colin had given him, before they finally left. About how he felt like he fit so well, just like he did with Damian. How he was close enough to see the freckles on his neck-

Damian’s door opened, and he came walking in, Titus lumbering behind. He’d disappeared to take him outside, and as he hopped up onto the bed, Vanni tipped his head back- just to have Damian shove his phone towards him.

“It’s _Todd_ ,” he said, and Vanni took the phone, held it to his ear.

“Dad?” His voice squeaked a little- and he had used it far more today than he had, in some time.

“Hey there little wing. Are you doing okay?”

Vanni nodded. “Yes.”

“Are you having fun.”

“ _Yes_.” He reached his other hand back, toward Damian- felt the teen reach down and idly trace the crease of his palm, heading for his wrist. “Are you and dad?”

Jason laughed. “Yes. We miss you kiddo. I’d put Dick on, but he went out to get us dinner. Damian behaving himself?” Vanni nodded, offered _mhm_. “Okay, good. I won’t keep you. Just… wanted to check in…”

Vanni smiled, closed his eyes for a moment. “I’m okay.” Because he _knew_ it was what Jason needed to hear. Somehow, he knew. “I love you.”

“I love you too Vanni. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jason hung up, and Vanni let’s Damian’s phone slide from his hand onto the bed, as Damian’s fingers moved to his wrist again, inching slowly down his arm. Vanni had shed his dress and cardigan for a pink tank top- didn’t mind that his skin was showing, because he was _home_.

Damian leaned over him a little, reached the crook of his elbow. Vanni closed his eyes, thought that Damian’s fingers were warmed than the visible veins, beneath his skin. He hummed quietly, as Damian traced the path of one, until it faded into Vanni’s dark skin- before moving back, to trace another.

“You’re smiling,” he pointed out, and Vanni didn’t open his eyes.

“Feels good,” he admitted- because it _did_. It felt good to have someone look at him and to see a monster. And somehow, this wa s _different_ from his dads. This was a different sort of look- one he wasn’t so sure he could explain.

Vanni was realizing there were so many things he didn’t have words for.

He heard Damian shifting, pulling away from him. The bed dipped a little- two pressure points on either side of his body- and then Damian’s breath, quickly, on his bottom lip and chin- before there was a shockingly _soft_ kiss, covering his mouth. It was brief, but when Vanni let his eyes open and Damian was lifting up, he came nearly face-to-face with his chin and throat.

Vanni reached up, got his hand in Damian’s hair, wove his fingers into it, until his blunt nails gently ran along his scalp. “Colin said you kissed him,” Vanni said- because it had been on his mind, since the other boy had shared. Because he couldn’t stop thinking about it, and they were finally _alone_.

Damian’s cheeks went so dark, so pink, Vanni wondered if he was _okay_. “He- he did what?”

“He said he was your first kiss.” Vanni smiled, added, “that I shouldn’t _tell you_ I know.”

Damian pulled back, sat on the bed and folded his arms. Vanni sat up, turning to glance back at him- and Damian was _pouting_. “Wilkes has such a big mouth,” he mumbled- but it must have been the look in Vanni’s eyes, that had him softening, adding with a sigh, “...he did not lie.”

“So, you kissed him like you kissed me?”

Damian stared at him for a moment, before he swallowed, nodded. “Does that bother you?”

Vanni sucked on his tongue- thought about it. Thought about how he could see Damian sliding his hands into Colin’s and pecking his lips softly, over and over again.

And he couldn’t think of a reason _not_ to like it.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “He said he wanted to see us kiss.”

“Of _course_ he did,” Damian said, rolling his eyes- but the curl of his lips, it was pure affection. Then- “Wait, _did you tell him_?” Vanni nodded, and Damian reached up, scrubbed his hands over his face.

“Is that bad?”

“Yes… no… I don’t know,” Damian admitted, sighing. “Nevermind. He’s Colin, he always knows.” Vanni bite at his lip- wanted to question that statement. Always knew _what_?

Always knew _Damian_? Plain and simple?

“He taught me,” Damian admitted, changing the subject before Vanni could ask. Vanni furrowed his brow.

“Taught you?”

“...You know. How to kiss.” He shifted further back, into his pillows, and Vanni frowned. There didn’t seem much to _learn_ \- “What’s that look for?”

_What is there to learn?_ he signed, first- before realizing and cleared his throat. “What’s to learn?”

Damian sucked on his lip for a second, before he offered- softly, _nervously_ \- “I can show you.” Vanni shrugged a shoulder, before Damian beckoned him over. He turned, crawled on the bed until he was over Damian’s legs, settling into his lap comfortably. He wasn’t really sure what Damian could show him- but he wasn’t going to pass up the chance at another kiss.

Damian straightened up, reached up and cupped one hand against Vanni’s cheek. His thumb rubbed his chin- before his mouth, along his lower lip, and Vanni sighed, before Damian leaned in, closed the gap and kissed him. At first, it was like all the other ones- soft, subtle, a gentle peck, a slow slide of lips-

And then Damian’s hand was moving back, fingers tangling in his hair, pulling him _closer_ somehow. His mouth pressed harder, moved faster- ad Vanni felt his breath catching. He reached out for Damian’s shirt, clutched onto it out of instinct, as Damian’s other hand found his waist, settled there to hold him in place. Vanni tried to keep up, tried to move the way Damian did- but he was having trouble focusing on actually _reacting_ , was getting lost in the way his heart was thudding in his chest, in how good he felt, in that very moment-

And then he felt Damian’s tongue, flick against his lips. It traced his lower lip, and Vanni gasped, pulled back just enough to breathe. “Just,” Damian started, squeezing his waist, “move your tongue with mine.” He closed the gap again- and for a moment it was just his lips, before he traced the seam of Vanni’s mouth-

And this time, Vanni _opened_ , slid his hands up Damian’s chest to grip at his shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to listen. It was weird, for the first moment- he wasn’t sure if he _liked_ it-

And then something like adrenaline kicked in, and Damian's tongue slid against his in a way that made him shiver. He pushed against it, moved his own- and Damian’s hand in his hair had his head tipping back, changing the angle and making Vanni feel like his heart was stopping, leaving him dead for a full few seconds, before it kicked back to life, flooded him with sensation- and then died, all over again.

Damian’s other hand slid down, from the curve of his waist to his hip, squeezed- his thumb rubbing into the bone there, and Vanni shifted along his lap- got his arms around his neck then, forcing his head to lift, pushing himself up so he leaned _over_ Damian now.

Damian pulled off his mouth then, the two panting, soft puffs of air against wet lips, before Damian kissed the corner of his mouth- dragged his lips along his jaw, over veins and warm skin- before he nuzzled Vanni’s neck, kissed over his pulse.

Vanni made some sort of _noise_ he’d never meant to, and he blushed over it, his eyes open now, staring up, almost unbelieving. He kept his arms around Damian’s neck, clutching at his shirt, as Damian kissed his pulse again, slowly dragging his lips down his neck. Vanni tipped his head back, sighed when Damian paused at the edge of his throat, just above his collar bone.

“That,” Damian mumbled, lifting his head slowly, “is what there is to learn.”

Vanni swallowed thickly, nodded- opened his mouth to speak, but simply _couldn’t_. He clamped it shut again, simply kept holding onto Damian. He felt almost dizzy, but in this humming sort of static way that left his spine in a constant state of _almost_ warm shivers.

“You okay?” Damian asked, and Vanni nodded, offering up a little smile. Damian returned it, before he reached up, ran his thumb along Vanni’s braid, studying it. Vanni glanced down at him, before he finally said, “You look good with flowers.” He paused for a moment, added, “Maybe Colin did _something_ right today.”

Vanni giggled softly. Damian had _looked_ at the flowers- but unlike everyone else, he hadn’t commented. Vanni had almost thought Damian found them _stupid_ , trivial-

“Would you have put them in your hair if I gave them to you?”

Vanni’s brows shot up. He pursed his lips, managed, “Colin… put them there.” Damian only nodded- looked away, and Vanni wasn’t sure _what_ he was saying. “I’d keep them,” he finally added, his fingers flexing against Damian’s shirt, his back. Begging to move, to speak for him. “I want to keep these.”

“You can. Here.” Damian gently guided Vanni off him, climbed off the bed and headed for his book shelf. He grabbed one of the books, heading back and flipping it open to the middle. The writing was that beautiful flowing script, not the bold imprints Vanni saw in most of his books at home. “Give me one.”

Vanni reached up, carefully pulled one free, passing it to Damian. Damian settled it in the book, before closing it.

“You can press them in a book,” he offered, “They will dry out and flatten. Then you can keep them. We can put the rest in if you want. You can’t really sleep with them in your hair.”

Vanni nodded, reaching up and carefully plucking them free, as Damian flipped the book back open. He settled them all inside it, before closing again, standing up to walk over and leave it on his desk, as Vanni combed his fingers through his now free hair. He was shaking the small knots from it, when Damian climbed back on the bed behind him, reached out and got his hands in his hair, fingers working through it. Vanni tipped his head back, sighing in content. He let his hands settle in his lap, as Damian leaned in, pulled his hair aside and placed the ghost of a kiss at the juncture of his neck and shoulder- before pulling back, directly after.

“I would have kept them too,” Vanni finally said, “if you gave them to me.” He glanced back, and _whatever_ he had seen on Damian’s face earlier was replaced with the easy sort of smile Vanni was beginning to think wasn’t normal for Damian.

Except it was normal, when he was with Vanni.

*

“Thanks again for this,” Dick said, standing in the doorway of the manor as Jason hoisted Vanni’s bag up over his shoulder. “I hope everything went smoothly?”

“Honestly, I feel like I barely saw him,” Bruce said, hearing the commotion behind him- Titus running around happily as Vanni chased him, playfully. Damian huffing at the both of them- Jason chuckling. “Damian kept him pretty much to himself. But I never found anything broken and they’re both in one piece.”

“Yeah…” Dick glanced around him, watched as Vanni finally caught up to Titus, was scratching behind his ears. He glanced over to Damian, took in the way he was watching- the smile, on his face. “You know, they might be good for each other.” He glanced back at Bruce. “Damian needs friends his age. He can’t just have _two_. And Vanni needs… well, everything.”

“He’s always welcome.” Bruce reached out, squeezed Dick’s shoulder. “Next time I’ll work something out so maybe I’m _home_ one of the nights.”

Dick smiled, reached up and squeezed Bruce’s hand, before leaning to the side slightly, to get a look at his son again. “Pack it up kiddo,” he said, “time to hit the road.”

Vanni looked up, nodded, as Jason turned, walked over towards Dick. Dick watched as Vanni turned, glanced at Damian- and the two simply _looked_ at each other, before Vanni walked over to him, leaning up on his toes and hugging him tightly. Damian hugged back, looked like he might have been saying something to him, before Vanni smiled and pulled back, heading. He took Dick’s hand, waved happily at Bruce, and Dick gave the man a nod, leading his son and Jason out of the manor.

He didn’t miss the way Vanni glanced back, like he needed one final look.

Once they were pulling away from the Manor, Dick chanced a glance in the rearview mirror, caught Vanni staring out the window, watching the world go by. “So, did you have a good time?”

Vanni nodded.

“You guys do anything fun?”

Dick got only silence, and he glanced back again- noticed Vanni was signing. _Very quickly_. Jason had turned in his seat now, was watching.

“I think,” Jason started, “he just said they went to the… park? That right?” Vanni nodded. “Okay, park. And you met a friend.”

“One of Damian’s?”

“Colin,” Vanni said, with a nod.

Dick grinned at that. He had a soft spot for the kid- had, back when he’d worn the cowl, when Damian had been his Robin- when Colin had first stumbled into Damian’s life. When Damian hadn’t had a single friend his age, and suddenly _there was Colin_ like some sort of gift from fate.

He knew Jason liked him, too. Liked him because he _got_ some of what he went through.

“I like him,” Vanni said, signing at the same time.

“Yeah?” Dick glanced back quickly, before looking back at the road, switching lanes as they merged onto the highway. “Colin’s a good kid. He’s been friends with Damian for a long time. We like him.”

Vanni said nothing, and Jason turned back in his seat, tipping his head back. “So, do you want me to start reading _A Midsummer’s Night Dream_ to you tonight?”

Vanni nodded excitedly, and Jason didn’t even need to see it. Dick only chuckled over that, reached over and sought out his boyfriend’s hand. Jason took it, gave it a squeeze, rubbed Dick’s knuckles as he drove. The car fell quiet, but it was a calm sort. Dick didn’t mind- there’d be enough noise once they got home. Once the television was on and Jason was in the kitchen and Vanni was bouncing between them, as he usually did.

It’d be back to their regular allotment of domestic chaos. _He was looking forward to it_.

They were just pulling into Blüdhaven, when he glanced back again, noticed Vanni was no longer looking out the window. He’d pulled his bag over to him, unzipped it, seemed to be studying something. Dick kept the question to himself, said nothing as they drove through the city, heading for home. He pulled the car up to the street, threw it in park and killed the ignition, and turned around just in time to see Vanni shoving whatever it was further into his bag, zipping it up.

It looked like a book- but that made little sense to Dick. Knew that, in that moment, Vanni couldn’t read it. Not on his own, at least.

“Alright little wing,” Jason said, pushing his door open, “Let’s get you all unpacked. What should we do for dinner?”

Vanni threw his door open, dragging his bag with him, babbling something about _pizza_ , and Dick got out, watched Jason round the car and toss his arm around him, telling him _he’d make the best pizza ever- they could but whatever they wanted on it_.

Dick shoved his hands into his pockets, leaned back against the car- and for a moment, didn’t follow. Just watched his boyfriend and their son, as Vanni happily into Jason. As everything seemed so utterly normal, for a moment in time.

_Normal_ was a relative term, he knew- and maybe nothing was ever the sort in their lives- but it was nice to see these moments. To think that, despite the odds- everything was okay.

“You coming wonder boy?” Jason asked, looking over at him, paused at the doors to the building.

Dick flashed a smile, pushing off the car. “Of course,” he said, hurrying over and pushing at the door, holding it for the two of them. “Where else would I go?”

There wasn’t anywhere better in the world, than that moment.


End file.
